En el número 12 de Grimmauld Place
by ConverseBlue
Summary: En el número 12 de Grimmauld Place se ocultan muchas cosas: Desde elfos domésticos huraños y medio locos, pasando por cuadros chismosos y apostadores, hasta traidores a la sangre y licántropos. Sólo tienes que observar con cuidado para poderlos ver todos. Slash. Regalo para Ohlinn en el AI Sin fronteras


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme y matar el tiempo.**

**Notas: ¡Pues bien! Este fue el primer Sirius/Remus que escribí, y como me costo. ¡Estaba sudando esas mil palabras! Pero bueno, el resultado fue éste. Avísenme si tengo carrera en el Sirius/Remus o no ;D**

**En el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.**

Ahí, en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, vivió por muchos años una de las más legendarias y oscuras familias de magos sangre pura. Es un lugar extraño, tétrico y lúgubre, con cabezas de elfos reducidas adornando la pared y un cuadro de una bruja demente y enojada que insulta a cualquiera que ose entrar en el que alguna vez fue su hogar.

Sin embargo, y aunque no lo creas, ésta casa tiene algo muy especial, algo que no tiene ninguna otra: sabe secretos. Están escondidos en las grietas de sus paredes, que han visto como los ideales y la obsesión por la sangre limpia son implantados a la fuerza en las mentes de los niños Black, sin dejarles otra alternativa. En sus cuadros engreídos y chismosos, que han escuchado miles de veces los mismos hechizos de magia negra. Crucio, Imperio, Avada Kedavra. Todos y cada uno enseñados con meticuloso cuidado generación tras generación.

Se ocultan también su biblioteca, grande, espaciosa y llena de libros prohibidos. Ella supo todas las veces en que jóvenes y viejos estudiaron con saña palabras mortíferas y textos que le helarían la sangre al más valiente. Pero también estuvo ahí cuando, de vez en vez, simples obras de poesía o historia eran leídos por algún miembro de la familia.

Los secretos están en todas partes: en las cartas nunca enviadas o nunca escritas, en las sábanas donde alguna vez una lágrima solitaria cayó o incluso en la mesa del comedor, donde a veces las conversaciones no giraban en torno a la sangre o a la magia y las palabras elegantes escaseaban. Y Grimmauld Place se los sabe todos.

Sabe que la bruja más despiadada que ha vivido ahí comenzó siendo una niña más, inocente y curiosa. Su madre, en cambio, no era ni curiosa ni mucho menos inocente. La educo para que fuera lo que fue: una bruja recta, inflexible, amante de la sangre pura y que nunca se arrepentía de nada. Tal como le habían enseñado a ella.

Sabe también que algunos Black, en especial los más jóvenes, alejados momentáneamente de la locura de sus padres, llegaron a plantearse de si lo que creían era correcto. De si estaba bien odiar a magos que eran de diferentes sangres. De si, por ser de un linaje puro, tenían el derecho de decidir quien moría y quién vivía. Sabe que muy pocos se hicieron esas preguntas en la seguridad de su dormitorio, y que, conforme se adentraban más en aquel mundo, fueron olvidándolas hasta que un día, sencillamente, desaparecieron de sus mentes.

Menos de la de él.

Hubo un Black diferente a los demás. Uno que, cada noche antes de dormir, se planteaba esas preguntas sin conseguir una respuesta que le gustara. Su nombre era Sirius.

Los cuadros de Grimmauld Place, que habían conocido generaciones de hombres y mujeres Black, se dieron cuenta que era un muchacho extraño, y de noche, cuando los habitantes de la casa dormían, cuchicheaban entre sí que uno de esos niños estaba torcido. Ellos se habían dado cuenta que él era inmune a la locura de su madre.

Incluso hacían apuestas: Si Sirius aprendería la nueva lección, o si sabría como comportarse en esa reunión familiar tan importante. Siempre ganaba el más anciano de todos, ése que olvidaba a ratos quién era Sirius. Y mismo que, el verano antes de que la primera carta de Hogwarts llegara, dijo que ese chico no iría a Slytherin.

Tiempo después, más exactamente el día en que Sirius se marchó con unos tales Potter, los cuadros volvieron a su aburrida vida en la pared. No es que hubiese mucho con lo que cotillear en ese lugar de todas formas.

El cuadro del anciano dice que el niño Black va a regresar. Que, después de todo, el universo siempre trae devuelta a los traidores. Y el día en el que el hombre huesudo y de profundas ojeras vuelve, los demás tienen que admitir que el viejo sabe Adivinación.

Pero Sirius maldice cada segundo que pasa ahí. Odia estar solo en ese lugar con las mismas pesadillas y algunas nuevas para el repertorio y, aunque trate de negarlo, sabe que terminará volviéndose loco. Por eso, a menos de dos semanas de haber retornado, le pide a Remus que por favor, por favor, venga a verlo lo antes posible.

La noche en que Remus va, Sirius siente que la voz de su madre se aleja de él por completo, a pesar de que la pintura grita insultos sin parar. Hablan todo el rato sobre cualquier cosa: Hogwarts, lo mucho que Harry se parece a James, lo buenas que son las cervezas muggles, y por supuesto, de Quidditch.

Ninguno menciona la guerra.

Cuando la luz del alba comienza a filtrarse por la ventana, Sirius está muerto de sueño.

― A dormir, Lunático.

Remus esboza una leve sonrisa, hacía tanto tiempo que nadie lo llamaba así.

― Aún no. Tengo algo que decirte primero.

Sirius rueda los ojos.

― Suéltalo antes de que muera por falta de sueño.

Remus se muerde los labios un momento, indeciso.

― Lamento haber dudado de ti.

Black mira al hombre frente a él durante largos segundos, como quien trata de leer algo en los ojos de otra persona. Luego sólo dice:

― Yo también.

Una sonrisa ilumina la cara y los ojos de Lupin mientras Sirius cae rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

― No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañe, Canuto ― Dice luego de un rato, y siguiendo un impulso, se inclina y besa esos agrietados labios. Después se deja caer en la feliz inconsciencia del sueño.

Sirius entreabre un poco los párpados, suelta algo que está a medio camino de un bufido y una sonrisa, y vuelve a cerrarlos.

En el número 12 de Grimmauld Place se ocultan muchas cosas: Desde elfos domésticos huraños y medio locos, pasando por cuadros chismosos y apostadores, hasta traidores a la sangre y licántropos. Sólo tienes que observar con cuidado para poderlos ver todos.

**Pícale ahí abajo y dime qué opinas ;)**


End file.
